Pretty Rhythm: Miracle's Generation
by Bro-NawBlood
Summary: What's this? A new Prism Unit joining? Well that's new, I wonder how will this new Unit handle the Prism world. No matter, this is just the beginning. Join Terry, Nami, and Azumi in their crazy adventures to reach their goals in becoming the most awesome Prism Starts. My first story of Pretty Rhythm.
1. Enter the Prism World

**Ha, Ha XD I have recently watched Pretty Rhythm: Dream My Future, and now I want to make a story about them! Congrats to Puretty by the way~ I do not own Pretty Rhythm! Oh, this takes place after a year later on.**

* * *

"Looks like we are here" said a girl with yellow hair that was braid. Besides her was another girl with shoulder length light blue hair who was trying to push her falling glasses up.

"It looks bigger on T.V." commented another girl besides the two. She brushed her green bangs out that was covering her eyes, she then proceed to clip it with a star clipp.

"Nami" the bluenette turned to the yellow-haired girl " Azumi" the green-haired girl looked at her "Are you guys excited!? We are finally going to Pretty Top!" the yellow-haired girl said, she grabbed both of Nami and Azumi's hands before dragging the two inside the building.

"Slow down Terry! The Pretty Top isn't going anywhere you know" Azumi said as she tried to hold her clips from falling.

"Terry-san, please don't run! We might tri-" Sadly, they did. Terry fell down first before being followed by Nami and Azumi "Trip"

"Are you guys okay?"

The girls looked up and was met with the famous girl group, MARs. Quickly, the three of them arrange themselves and they were now sitting on the floor. Nami was beeping red while putting on her glasses back, Azumi was trying to untangle the clips on her hair, and Terry's eyes were sparkling.

"Aira Harune, Rizumu Amamiya, and Mion Takamine. What are you guys doing here?" Terry casually said not noticing or ignoring Azumi's glare.

Azumi smacked Terry's head and said "Don't talk to them like that, give at least a little respect" Terry pouted before looking at MARs for an answer to her question.

"The president ordered us to escort the new comers to her office" Rizumu answered. Not giving the other to reply, she grabbed Terry's hand and began dragging her. Nami and Azumi gave each other amused looks before following.

"Ah, help me. Nami, Azumi" Terry whined, she clearly don't like being dragged on the floor.

She was hoping her two best friends would help her but she ended up getting this: "Now you understand how we feel being dragged by you"

Terry pouted, and pretented to be hurt by her two best friend's words. After walking for like forever, the six of them stopped in front of the President's room. Rizumu let go of Terry and opened the door.

The six were greeted by Jun and the president herself, Kyoko Asechi. Nami was about to say something to Terry, but ended up facing a air of nothing. Nami was surprise when she heard a loud gasp.

"Hey Old lady, long time no see" Terry was currently hugging Kyoko and was almost at the process of falling.

"Darn it, let go of me and I kept telling you. Don't call me old lady, I'm 26 years old" Kyoko shouted at Terry. Terry obeyed and let go of Kyoko, she walked a little distance from Kyoko before giving her a grin.

"Do you know this girls?" Jun asked. MARs looked at Kyoko, with curious expressions on their faces, as they waited for an answer. Kyoko sighed and went to her seat.

"When I was still a Prism Star, I met Azumi's Mother, Hikaru, in a Prism Show. She was a #1 fan of mine, we met when the two of us bumped into each other. She was crazy at first, following me around and treating me to everything. I was really annoyed, but suddenly, when I gave her a chance and hung out with her. I found out she was really fun to be with, before I knew it we were sending each other letters, meeting and going out, and such. When Hikaru was going to get married to Jiro, Azumi's father, I hurriedly went to the wedding. I mean what kind of best friend I am if I can't attend my best friend's wedding" Kyoko stopped as she drank her water then continued "After a few years, I went to Azumi's 10th birthday. Azumi came running with Terry and Nami behind her, she introduce me to the two. After retiring, Hikaru asked me if I could teach the girls some Prism Jumps, I agreed but I told her the girls needed to be at least 14 to join. "That was interesting"

Aira said, she clapped her hands together and smiled "When will they start?"

"Today" Kyoko immediately replied "You, Rizumu, and Mion will be teaching them from now on. But first, I will introduce you to them"

Kyoko patted Terry's head "This is Terry Matsumoto, the happy-go-lucky of the group" She went to Nami's side and grabbed both of her shoulders "This is Nami Suzuki, shy but the genius of the group" Lastly, she went to Azumi "And this is Azumi Satō, music addict of the group"

"Nice to meet you!" Terry, Nami, and Azumi all together.

* * *

"Wohoo, this is such fun!" Terry glide along the ice then jumped before landing perfectly... okay, maybe not that perfectly. She did fell on her face "Okay, maybe not that fun"

Nami was at the edge, holding the railing as she slid slowly on the ice "Slowly... slowly, be careful"

"Are you okay?" Aira asked as she glide to her, she held her hand out to Nami "Here hold my hand, I'll steady you"

Nami nervously accepted the hand and found herself being guided by Aira. On the other hand, Mion was having a hard time with Azumi. Azumi just couldn't follow Mion's _simple _instructions, she was just gliding here and there. She was in her Musical world. Azumi was actually doing good, but she was suppose to listen Mion._  
_

Rizumu was chasing Terry, the gliding maniac. Terry was laughing as she avoided Rizumu, Terry wasn't called the Soccer Maniac for nothing at her school!

"Terry! Come on, stop - moving so much" Rizumu complained "If you keep doing that, you're going to hit someone"

And yeah, she did. Terry ended up bumping into one of the Callings, Hibiki, at that matter "Ouch"

"No, I said-" Wataru covered Mion's hand with both of his hands, making Mion go into panic mode "Whaaaa! Let me go"

"Your boyfriend?" Azumi asked out of blue, Mion blushed as she took of Wataru's hands.

"No!"

"Okay now, steady. I'm gonna let go now" Aira whispered to Nami. Nami nodded and she slowly controlled her body to slide along the ice. She was getting a hang of it, until she saw Shou in front of her. Then, she panicked.

"Kyaaaa!" she opened her shoulder bag and brought out her frying pan. She smacked Shou with it, earning the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ah, Shou!" Aira screamed. Everyone in the room stopped at whatever they were doing and went to the three.

A few minutes later, Shou recovered from the smack of the frying pan of Nami. Nami was behind Azumi, hiding from the other boys.

"I am so sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry" Nami muttered behind Azumi as she gripped the girl's shirt tighter.

"Why did you do that?" Mion asked, she placed the ice pack on Shou's nose as Aira put a band-aid on Shou's forehead.

"Sorry for Nami hitting him with a frying pan, Nami here isn't actually use to boys yet. She grew up in a household without boys, went to a all-girls school, and hardly made a friend that is a boy" Azumi explained.

"Wait, where did that shoulder bag came from?" Aira asked as she pointed the panda-bear shoulder bag, she looked at the girl's frying pan on Terry's hand "And how did that frying pan fit in that small bag?"

"Now that you said that, I kinda noticed it too" Mion said as she rubbed her chin with her right hand "I didn't notice that she came with it"

"If you all are going to just chat there, I'll continue on practicing to become the most awesome Prism star!" Terry skate away and went on her merry way.

"Hey, I told you to not go without my permission" Rizumu began to chase Terry, again.

Azumi yawned "Me and Nami will also go, are you two coming?" Azumi asked Aira and Mion. The two of them nodded and went away with Nami and Azumi at their tails. Leaving Shou in the care of Hibiki and Wataru.

"They forgot about us" Wataru laughed halfheartedly. Hibiki sighed as Shou watched the girls with a not amused face.

* * *

**Edited on: 5/2/2014 Hahahaha! I'm so evil *gets shot* Guh... the... evil... never... dies... within.. me... re...view... a... hos... pital... please *Dies***


	2. Back to School!

**Chapter two of PR : MG! Yey~ I am so happy! I was thinking on what chapter my Prism Unit will makes it debut. I was thinking of chapter five or something. What do you guys think? I do not own Pretty Rhythm by the way**

* * *

**In Sakurai High **

Terry was in her usual favorite place, eating her lunch all by herself. Her favorite place was at the rooftop, it was far the obvious place where everyone would put it as _their _favorite place. But, because Terry sometimes does not like to share, she would lock the entrance door of the rooftop and open it until lunch was over.

She was in the middle of eating when suddenly the door was opened. A boy around 15 (Terry is 14 by the way, also Azumi and Nami) his light brown hair was flowing with the wind. He spotted Terry from the corner of his eyes, he turned to her and waved.

"Hi, Terry" the boy greeted, he plopped himself on the right side of Terry then he grabbed some of her lunch.

"Sei, how many times do I have to tell you to not eat some of my food whenever I'm eating?" she removed her lunch away from her lap and moved it away from Sei's prying hand.

"Come on now, I don't have anything to eat"

"Go buy some with your own money"

"I don't have any money"

"Too bad, I don't have my wallet"

Terry proceed to bite into one of the rice ball her Mother prepared. It was really quiet, and it was making Terry uncomfortable. She looked at Sei and found out that he was using his puppy eyes at her, and the worse part is... it's working.

"Grrr... Fine, here. Pay me back by the end of the week" Terry grabbed her wallet and pulled out 50 yen, she handed the money to Sei; who suddenly hug the daylights out of her.

"This is why I love you so much" Sei laughed before remembering "Right, coach said that there will be practice after school"

"Thanks for telling me that, now shoo. I want to eat in peace"

Sei left and Terry was once again alone. Terry put down her lunch box on the floor and walked to the railings, she grabbed it with both of her hands and took a deep breathe.

"_I still can't believe it, Prism stars! Me, Nami, and Azumi. Imagine, our debut, doing Prism Jumps. Then being interviewed, talking to our fans, and being supported. We will become the most awesome Prism unit/stars!" _Terry thought.

She jumped at the railing and stood up, with the loudest voice she yelled "WE WILL BECOME THE MOST AWESOME PRISM STARS!"

"Terry, I bought my snack. I have some money left so I ca- WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sei wrapped his arms around Terry's waist and pulled her down. The two ended up laying on the floor "Did you hit your brain or something. You look like you're gonna commit suicide"

Terry rolled her eyes "I'm not committing suicide, silly. I am just declaring something"

"What are you declaring so bad that you have to stand on the railings?"

"It's nothing"

* * *

**In Saint. Ladies High**

Nami was in the library, she was studying for the upcoming surprise quiz in English. She pushed her glasses up and started to read. One paragraph at a time, then repeat to be sure.

"Boo!" something hard poked both sides of Nami, startling her as the results.

Nami grabbed her frying pan and was ready to hit the person behind her, only to recognized the face as one of her classmates "Chiyo-chan, please do not scare me like that. I almost hit you with a frying pan"

Chiyo laughed and patted Nami's head "Still the same as ever Nam-Nam, do you really have to bring that frying pan everywhere you go?"

"Of course I have to! For protection!"

Chiyo shook her head "Better be quiet Nam-Namm the librarian is not in the mood today to kick noisy people out of the library"

"I see... So what do you need of me?"

"You do know that we have a surprise quiz in English, right?" Nami nodded "I haven't studied yet, and I want you to teach me"

"We do have 30 more minutes of lunch, I suppose I could. Here, take a seat"

.

.

.

"So, Prism Star huh" Chiyo said out of blue. Nami jumped in surprise as her glasses fell to the floor. Chiyo bent and took Nami's glasses from the floor, she put the glasses on Nami "Since when did you become interested in Prism Shows?"

"You know my friend Azumi, the green-haired girl with the clip? Her Mother asked the President of Pretty Top to let us study there" Nami quietly answered, she looked at her lap as she blushed.

"Wait, as in Pretty Top!? As in the Pretty Top that MARs once went?"

"Yes that's it"

"You're so lucky. Just tell me when you guys are going to do your Prism Show, I'll be there to support you"

Nami smiled and nodded, they were about to go back to studying when a cough interrupted them. Chiyo laughed nervously and Nami was trembling in fear, because in front them, stood a very angry librarian.

"The two of you, OUT!" they didn't need to be told twice. The two ran out of the library in a heartbeat, looks like Chiyo is going to fail in English today.

* * *

**In Falls High **

"Azumi is so cool~" all the girls screamed. Azumi passed by them before crossing the finish line, followed by the other 4 competitors. Azumi decreased her pace and panted, someone handed her a bottle of water and she quickly gulped it down.

The girls that screamed earlier took their own towel and thought that they would lend Azumi their's. But one certain person beat them to it.

"First again like always, Azumi" the person laughed as she handed her a blue towel. The girls pouted disappointingly, oh well, there's always a next time.

"Heard that your older sister is getting married, congrats" Azumi said as she wiped the sweat from her face. She sat down at the grass and looked at the sky "Say Freya, who's the unlucky groom?"

Freya laughed as she also sat at the grass, she looked at Azumi "I think his name was Rin, he and nee-chan met at a concert both of them liked... loved"

"Isn't Rin a girl's name? Who would give their son a girl's name?"

"Rin told me that the doctors mistook him for a girl, and before they could tell Rin's Mother and Father, it was too late. They already registered his name"

"Ha ha. So anything to do tomorrow?"

"Yes, No... Maybe" Azumi was telling the truth. She wasn't sure if practice at Pretty Top was everyday after school and at weekends, or Kyoko or Jun was sending them schedules since it was new to her. And yeah, the three girls change numbers yesterday.

"Which really is it?"

"Maybe?"

"Okay, so it's maybe. If you have nothing to do tomorrow, meet me at the Mall at 12. Me and the gals are shopping for some clothes at Prism Stone"

"Sure, I'll ask my Mom if I could go. If I didn't show up in like 5 minutes then you girls just go and do your stuff"

"Then it settled"

_RING! _

"Woops, looks like we need to go to class now" Freya said as she stood up and brushed the dirt out of her skirt. She helped Azumi up and the two walked to class together.

The two stopped in front of Freya's class. Azumi was about to go to her class but Freya stopped her by grabbing Azumi's hand "Wait"

"What?" Azumi asked as she stopped on her track

"Good luck on being a Prism Start"

With that, Freya closed the door. Azumi stood there dumbstruck, mouth hanging wide. It took a teacher passing by to make her move away from the door (And also close her hanging mouth) And threw her into her own class.

* * *

"Fly High Cheer Girls!"

MARs was practicing for another upcoming Prism Show, and it was a special one. Other than Callings, and Serenon are going. Other famous group from different Prism schools are joining, and MARs are determined to enjoy it to the fullest.

MARs landed perfectly and at the same time posed, Jun and Kyoko both clapped at their successful practice. Aira, Rizumu, and Mion glid their way to the two adults.

"I am putting a lot of trust into you girls, make sure you get the most fans and after that..." Kyoko took a minute and her eyes turned into dollar yen "I will be flooding in millions of yen"

"What she is trying to say is... Release your feelings and let it fly across the world and let people know that there are other people that spreads happiness throughout the world. Sadness will be long lost in the hopeless depth of hatred"

The girls (Including Kyoko) sweat dropped at Jun's work, no one really did understand the guy's words.

"Jun" Jun averted his attention to Kyoko "Call Terry, Nami, and Azumi. Text them that they have practice today and the day after that and on Saturdays since we didn't say anything about when they will be coming here in Pretty Top"

"On that" Jun opened his cellphone, and few finger taps, and clicking the send button "Done"

"What time they will be coming?"

"Exactly at 10 am"

"Good"

_**Vibrating... **_

**Ayami's phone: **_Po pi po pi po po pi po, Po pi po pi po po pi_ po  
**Nami's phone: **_Nya, nya, nya. You got mail  
_**Azumi's phone: **_*Intro of 'Daughter of Evil'* __  
_

_We will have practice at 10 am, tomorrow and everyday after school and Saturdays_

_- From Jun_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Terry squealed as she hugged her Tiger pillow. On cue, her little brother came. The two shared the same colored eyes, which were hazel brown. The only difference was her little brother inherited their Mother's hair color, which was red.

Terry was a minute older, so Terry was the oldest one "Excited for what?"

"He he, I'll tell you when you get older. Now scram, Yuki"

"We are at the same age" but Terry ignored him and continued to fuss over the phone "Girls..."

Nami sat down at her bed as she read the message "10 am, I better sleep early then"

She turned off her phone and put it on besides her desk along with her glasses. She covered herself with a blanket and drift off to sleep.

Azumi opened her phone as soon as she was finished dressing up "I guess I won't be hanging out with Freya and the others. I hope they won't mind"

Azumi exited the message and tapped Freya's number to call her.

_"Hello, Freya here"_

_"_Freya, it looks like I won't be going"

"_Let me guess, practicing" _

"How did you-?"

"_I just know. Now, I'll text the girls so we won't be waiting at the mall like complete idiots. Good luck!_"

"Thanks"

Azumi threw her phone on her bed. She left the room and walked downstairs to eat dinner with her Mother, Father, and with their dog.

* * *

**End, so much lines upstairs~ Not my fault ^^ I hope you all enjoyed this...**


End file.
